Seven Long Years
by Dragon Wang
Summary: Seven Long years Rose stayed in Hong Kong, but now she's Back. Pre-The Hong Kong Longs.
1. Surprise!

**Seven Long Years**

**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

**Unknown's POV**

Standing on the Empire State Building looking over New York, its 17.00 and the sunlight is slowly disappearing from the view of the city. Many people are walking over the busy streets. Scanning over the streets looking around for something suddenly caught my attention, blond curling hairs, her figure, her walk but above the warm familiar feeling radiating around her. It can't be… Rose?

**Rose's POV**

'Hey Dad, how are you?'

'Everything's good, I'm now walking towards you just wait up, be right there'

I closed my cell phone and walked harder towards my old home. Walking over the streets of New York makes me think about my life. Those seven long years in Hong Kong are great years filled with many friends and beautiful views, but I can't help but feel like something's missing in my life, I never dated because everyone just wasn't my type, it's just wrong why is no one the Mr. Right for me. I thought to myself while walking down the streets, I didn't pay so much attention to my surroundings 'It's America of course there wouldn't be such suicidal cab drivers here' ( **A/N really I've been there, riding with 60 miles on the opposite side of the highway that's really suicidal** ). Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and pulled me backwards, I wanted to turn around and yell at him but I saw a bus drive by only inches from my nose. His hand left my shoulder and he tried to go away, but I turned around and grabbed his right hand. It felt so…good, so warm, so familiar, he turned around and I saw a hooded man 6 feet long, black pants, a red leather jacket while his face was shaded by his hood, standing right in front of me with a pair of beautiful brown eyes filled with excitement and yet so sad. 'Hey be careful next time' he said on a low voice and with a cute yet though smile filling my heart with the long lost warmth, before I could say anything 'Farewell, and a happy life' he said as he turned away and waved nonchalant. 'Um goodbye, see you around' I yelled after him my voice filled with excitement because this is my first time I feel like this. His cute smile, his though voice, and the familiar aura covering him made me feel what I missed in those seven years in Hong Kong…Love.

Still daydreaming about my encounter with the mysterious guy I decided to take the bus towards my home, sitting in the bus I thought about him I recognized everything of him, the calm voice, his cute grin and his eyes with a look that I faintly remember. I woke up as dad came in the bus and waved me out my dreams, 'Come on Rose lets go' his though voice said. We both stepped out and we walked towards our old house, 'Hey Rose what took you so long?' he asked concerned, 'Uh I met this guy and--' I said innocently 'What!, I let you take a walk in New York and you find yourself a boyfriend already?' Dad said a bit angry. 'No, it's not like that, he saved me from being hit by a bus and then he left' I tried to soothe him. 'What! You were almost hit by a bus? Damn they are almost as dangerous as those damn Chinese cab-drivers' Dad shuddered at the thought. 'Ok I have a surprise for you… we're going to stay!' he screamed out in happiness. 'Wow surprising' I said with my voice filled of sarcasm, I knew that already because he packed all our things and flew then towards here the day before we left. 'And you can go to college here!' Dad waved his hands in the air with a fake happy smile. He closes up to my ear and whispered 'I was threatened by your mother', we both laughed uncontrollably. 'Ok let's go in, we got a hell of a unpacking to do' Dad said with a smile.

**Unknown's POV**

Seven years… Seven long gruesome years after Rose moved to Hong Kong I tried to repel her from this place, this place filled with memories of hatred, despair, sorrow and…Love.

**So another new story, hope you like it. I got my inspiration from Three Doors Down-Superman Kryptonite, Review with a smile please.**


	2. College

**Seven Long Years**

**Chapter 2: College**

**Unknown's POV**

Seven years is a long time for a heart-broken guy, seven years and many opportunities to reveal yourself to the one you truly love. But if you do that you immediately destroy her chance of a normal life, a normal life without big battles, without the Huntsclan, without…Me. Life is a true battle between choices pick the one that is the most important and you will come out victoriously, at least in your view.

**Rose's POV**

Lying in my bed I woke up by a gentle breeze, I opened my eyes and felt the bright and warm sunlight gently wrap around my face. I sat up straight in my bed and looked around, 'Crap I'm going to be late' I said out loud as I saw the clock, its 8.05 and class begins at 8.15. I quickly shot up and dressed quickly into my blue jeans and my red t-shirt; I tied my hair up in a knot and brushed my teeth. I stormed downstairs and saw dad stand there leaning against the wall, 'late huh, here's breakfast and you can make it _if _you hurry' dad said optimistically as he gave me a bag with toast and a wink. 'Thanks dad, love you' I said as I raced past him and out the door.

Running past the streets made me remind the days I ran past this place towards my old school also many times too late, College is on my old route to my old school which is very handy. I stood at the gates of my new school looking at my watch I saw that it is 8.14; 'yeah I'm in time' I thought to myself as I happily shot my fist in the air. Suddenly I got bumped by someone making me fall fore over and he fell on me crushing my chest, I grunted in pain as he stood up he gently moved his warm hands on mine and gave a gentle thug enough to pull me up, he kept looking at the ground embarrassed and pointing his black hair with green tips at me 'Oh sorry are you alright, I didn't saw you….' He stopped talking as he saw my face shock covered his face as his cute brown eyes widened and I think he whispered 'Rose'. 'How do you know my name?' I asked seriously, he shook the shock of his face 'Uh, no I don't know you sorry' he said with a fake smile that actually still made me feel a bit warm. The bell rang 'Uh see you around' I said innocently, he still didn't know what to say a smile covered his face but there was pain in his eyes. He took a deep breath 'I'm sorry but you don't know me and you never will' his voice shaky and filled with sorrow; I saw a little tear fall out the corner of his eye as he quickly turned and skated away. I felt a sharp feeling pierce through my heart but the warmth remained in there, I looked at him as he ran up the stairs and into the door of sch…'Crap! I'm late, no time for boys got to hurry' I said out loud. I quickly made my way to the school, I saw the corridors being empty and I franticly started to look around for door number 049. Oh this is going to be a hell of a long day.

After I found the class I quickly hurried inside finding myself in the middle of an intense lecture and suddenly everyone turned their heads towards me, 'Uh is this Mythological?' I innocently asked 'Well yes, take a seat Ms…' the loud voice of the teacher stopped 'Buckler, I'm Rose Buckle I'm new' I quickly said as I looked around for a seat. 'Ok Ms. Buckler there is a seat next to Mr. Long, Mr. Long stand up please' suddenly I saw a black haired guy reluctantly stand up and slowly raise his hand, 'Ok Prof. Lineman' his warm and low voice said reluctantly. I was embarrassed by the way how he didn't wanted to know me and I needed to sit next to him, I slowly walked towards my seat and reluctantly sat down as Prof. Lineman continued his story about Dragons. I couldn't help but took a small glance at him; I saw his broad shoulders, his muscled arms, and his red leather jacket stroked up, his black jeans, his white sport shoes, and an uninterested look on his cute face. 'Damn why doesn't he want to know me, is it about my hair, maybe my breath' I put my hand in front on my lips, I exhaled and breathed it in, he slowly turned his face towards my direction I saw this defeated look on his face, 'Look I'm sorry how I reacted and I'm sorry that I bumped you, and you smell fine' his voice filling me with warmth again and his face had this satisfied look on it together with a broad grin, he wanted to continue and opened his mouth, but rethought he closed his mouth and continued listening to the 'Interesting story'. The lecture passed by too quickly and before I knew the bell rang, everyone stood up and headed for the exit. He also shoved his stuff in his bag and threw his bag over his shoulder, while I gently put everything in my bag. As I tried to pull the shoulder bag over my head I couldn't pull higher by the weight of it, 'Oh let me help' he said helpfully as he simply grabbed the bag and gently laid it on my shoulder. 'Thanks' I said while his warm hands radiated warmth into my body as he touched my shoulder, 'I owed you one' he said as he chuckled a bit as a small blush came over his cheeks. 'So is it now lunch time?' I asked him while rubbing my stomach, 'Yes it is' he said casually. 'So where are you going then?' I said to him as we walked out the door together, 'Oh somewhere, why?' he said as he raised an eyebrow, 'Can I go with you, I'm new here and I don't know anyone' I said hopefully that he would answer yes. He hesitated and looked deeply in my eyes but this time with those lovely warm eyes, he put his warm hands on my shoulders and a look filled with sorrow covered his cute face again 'I'm sorry I can't hang out with you, I'm really _really _sorry about it' he said with his voice filled with disappointment. He shook his head turned away and walked on, and I… I just stood there looking at him as he walked down the stairs. I could follow him but I was too busy thinking about what could make him feel so bad while around me, this will be a thoughtful day for me.

**Unknown's POV**

I couldn't I just couldn't hang around with her without falling endlessly in love again, these three hours I spent with her made my heart leap up while I just put her off two times in a row. Times like this I wished I could be normal, not a guy that is endangered and endangers everyone he loves and cares for. As long as that stupid Dark dragon is around, I don't want to involve someone with my life. But she's different she was the Huntsgirl, yeah she WAS the Huntsgirl. Awww man why is life not easy, it'll never be, it's not meant to be.

**Ah man I really hate see the difficult relation between Rose and Jake, but it's for the storyline… it's all for the storyline. Review please.**


	3. Emptying Minds

**Seven Long Years**

**Chapter 3: Emptying Minds**

**Unknown's POV**

My mind is being haunted by thoughts of Rose, how her curling blond hair reflect the orange sunlight, how her Celeste blue eyes twinkle in the moonlight, how her lips share the passion we had with each other, oh what would I do to kiss her again without needing to think about the consequences. Thoughts like this could kill me if I was battling the Dark Dragon right now, training can case my thoughts. Training is a physical and psychological need, lots of training can move mountains but it can't erase memories, especially those of love.

**Rose's POV**

A warm breeze of air flew through my open window and gently carried my hair to the left, I looked up to the right and saw the orange sunlight of a sunset. Its 5 o'clock in the evening I just made my homework, I stood up from my desk and stretched out. I looked in the mirror, I shook my head and saw my blond hairs shake every direction while the beautiful sunlight reflected off of it. 'What is it that makes him not wanting to hang out with me, and why were his face and voice so sad when he said he didn't want to hang out with me? 'I thought to myself as I looked in the mirror watching myself. 'Ah boys huh?' Dad's voice said, I quickly sat down again embarrassed of my father seeing me like that, I slowly looked up and saw dad leaning against my doorpost with a broad grin on his face.' I know we can be troublesome but we guys can do strange things as we want to protect something, look this guy of yours probably had his heart broken recently and you maybe remind him of her. Now take your mind off of him and enjoy the view of the city, take a walk or something to empty your mind.' Dad said on a smart way he winked as he said the last sentence, 'Damn dad you really surprise me with your ability to examine things' I said with a grin as I stood up and walked towards my closet. I took my jogging clothes out, a pair short blue pants and a pink spaghetti-shirt. Dad grins and closes the door while I changed my clothes; it's a great idea from dad as he knows that I am quickly distracted by a beautiful view. I raced down the stairs and I opened the door, 'hey we're going to eat around 8.00, be on time' Dad said to me. I jogged to no specific place just jogging around and looking at the view, I jogged through Central Park and towards the sea. Running past the sea while the waves gently crashed and shattered into tiny drops of water, the warm water splattering on my body on a hot summer day was a welcome thing. I stopped at the view of the Statue of Liberty, what a great view. I looked at the birds happily fly around, the children playing around, and the couples sitting on the benches together. I leaned on the railing looking around seeing the happy families walk around, the people jog around, the flying balls coming right at… Bam.

**Unknown's POV**

To case my thoughts of Rose I jogged around the sea, looking around enjoying the view. Suddenly I saw a crowd huddling together at the railing, 'There's a girl in the water' they yelled. I rapidly ran to the railing and to my fear I saw Rose, without hesitating I pulled off my shirt and jumped over the railing. 'Rose' was the only thing that went around in my head as I swam as quickly as I could towards her. I grabbed her around her waist and swam back to the railing; I could stand at edge of the water so I lifted Rose up with my right hand under her legs and my left hand supporting her back. I gently put her on the stone floor before I climbed up; the crowd was standing around us now. One guy came out and put his finger on her neck, 'She needs Mouth-to-Mouth quick'. He meant that I needed to kiss her the kiss of life, without her being conscience 'You press now' I quickly commanded as I slowly leant over and gently opened her mouth with my hands. I slowly leant in and gently pressed my lips against hers; I breathed in through my nose and breathed out through my mouth. I repeated this the whole time and I saw her chest raise up and down while he kept pressing her chest, 'It's not working' the guy screamed out, 'Shut up and press' I said angrily knowing that if we would stop she would die. I breathed a deep breath slowly breathed out in her mouth until I had no single bit of air in my lungs, seeing her still not respond a tear left my eye but I didn't stop. I kept sharing my breath with hers as tears strolled down my cheeks, 'Please Rose, don't die… I…Want to be with you…Rose' I whispered defeated as tears kept rolling down my cheeks and dripped on her shirt. Suddenly I felt her chest slowly rise up and down again, she coughed up water, my heart leapt up as I saw her beautiful blue eyes open and look into mine. 'You…Saved…me….Again' Rose could mutter after all the water left her lungs; she looked so fiercely in my eyes with a look of passion. I just couldn't stop myself 'don't do it' my mind commanded but my heart said 'Do it, you wanted your moment here it is, kiss her' I slowly leant in and pressed my lips on hers again, this time not for saving her life but to connect the long lost love we once had.

**Rose's POV**

I just looked in his brown eyes filled with passion and tears, knowing that he could stop and give up on me but he didn't, he saved my life. His perfectly trimmed body touching mine made me feel warm again, I saw him look into my eyes with immense passion. He slowly leant in giving me enough time to back off, but I didn't I kept still and received his warm lips. I passionately kissed back as his warm hands began to stroke my wet hair; I pressed his head towards mine with my hands. It felt so familiar again, as if we kissed before. I didn't thought about it so much I just cared for the moment, the moment that our lips touched and connected our soul. I felt his sorrow disappear, his sadness depletes and his passion grows as our kiss went on, as we slowly broke off I felt that my lips were craving for more. I looked into his brown eyes, sadness returned together with regret. His eyes widened as if it just suddenly came to him that he kissed me, 'No…Crap, I didn't… Awww man' he said confused as he shook his head. He quickly stood up he took my hands and gently pulled me up, he closed the distance in-between us and whispered in my ear 'Please leave New York; it's for your own good. Please' he said with hurt covering his face now. I shook my head in disbelief now my mouth open in surprise, we just kissed and now he says that I need to leave. 'I'm not going, I want to be with you' I said to him, 'Come on Rose, don't make it harder for me now' his voice filled with pain. He turned away and walked off; I ran after him and grabbed his wrist. I turned him around and saw that his face was covered in tears, 'Please Rose, Don't do this to me' he said pleadingly. My heart broke at this sight, his voice was so regretful, so much sorrow in it, so much suspense and…Love. I slowly let go of his wrist and I began to feel his pain, 'I'm sorry' he said painful as he left his jacket in my arms and left off running.

I stood there now, confused as he left his jacket in my arms and he said to me that it is for my own good. What is it with the mystery around him? Why doesn't he just stay and kiss me again, why does his hands feel so reliable, his breath so good, his body heat so warm, his lips so tempting, his eyes so…Hurt.

**So you guys likey likey? I like how it's going though, please review for I get more inspiration, more needing of details as I get more reviews.**


	4. I’ll Never Let You Fall

**Seven Long Years**

**Chapter 4: I'll Never Let You Fall**

**Unknown's POV**

I ran away, I ran away from her, my cheeks covered with tears of happiness and grief, my body cold due to the cold water combined with the cold wind, my mind blazing at the thought I kissed her, I kissed her as passionately as I could and she kissed back, but why am I not happy. I knew that the Dark Dragon would try and will destroy anything I hold for value, my parents, my friends, my dog, my Gramps; every single one left me, fighting to the end or ran away. But now this goodbye will be a hell, we both still felt our compassion we had in our different life, the passion, the feelings, the warmth. Never will I forgive myself if something happened to her, and never will I forgive the one that does that to her.

**Rose's POV**

I left lost in my world, my life saved by him, his lips passionately covered mine, his eyes piercing through mine as he realized, the regret shining off of his face as he turned away and ran. No one made me feel like this, desperately craving for more, the mystery bugging my mind since I met him, the familiarity in his dark brown eyes, his body warmth, his firm lips, his warm hands. No one ever made me feel so in love, so happy and also so hurt as he did. I wanted to move, I wanted to run after him, hold him, turn his cute face around and kiss him on his firm lips once again. But the thought of him stopping me with his voice 'Please Rose, Don't do this to me' 'I'm sorry' just disabled my mind, I couldn't do anything anymore. He left me standing there on the stone cold floor with a painful memory of us kissing, after standing there for ten minutes I began to feel the chilly wind blow against my back. I looked at the red jacket he left me; it was still so warm of his body heat. I put on the jacket and immediately, I felt the cold wind disappear and the familiar warmth return. I wandered around the spot where he saved my life, the spot where he didn't gave up on me, the spot where his warm lips met mine, and the spot where I finally met my missing thing. The cherry on a sundae, the chocolate of a chocolate cake, the crème de la crème, finally I met my love and not even seconds after, he left me. I burst out in tears on the very spot, submerged in emotions, thinking about him and I crumbled to the floor. Kneeling and crying on the spot, I didn't care about the surroundings, the curfew, anything but him. I could feel the cold on my cheeks where my tears flowed down, the sky turned dark blue, the sun already set, the wind blew harder. I sat there on my knees for I don't know how long, the cold wind reached one side of my face but the red jacket protected the rest.

As time progressed I felt better, my tears stopped dropping, my sobbing lessened, my eyes less red, but my feelings still felt hurt. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 7.49 PM; I slowly stood up and walked towards home. I could see my hurt face reflecting off of all the windows that I passed by, with every restaurant I walked past I saw happy couples cuddle and kiss. I began to think, what is it that makes him so sad as we are together? I wondered the whole way towards home about that question. I got home and went to the stairs, 'Hey honey, had a nice walk?' my father asked as he walked out the door next to the stairs. His eyes widened as he saw my wet clothes, the red jacket, and my saddened face. 'What have you done?' he asked concerned as he took his apron and covered my shoulder with it, 'Thanks Dad, but I'm not cold anymore' I replied as I took the apron off my shoulder and put up a fake smile. 'Why are you so wet? And why that face' he said as he pointed to my swollen eyes. 'Well dad, it´s a long story. Can I tell it to you tomorrow? I'm very tired.' I said as I walked upstairs, 'Ok honey, but take a shower first.' he said as he clenched his nose. 'Thanks Dad' I said as I was standing halfway the stairs. I went to my room and took off my clothes, I threw them on my bench but I gently put the jacket on my bed. He's actually so sweet, so caring, what made him treat me like this? I took one long shower; the warm water touched my cold limbs. It felt very hot, I knew my body had to address to the heat so I kept standing under it. Warmth came over my body but it wasn't the same I felt when he touched me, his warm breath felt so different, so familiar. It kept drumming in my head, do I know him from somewhere. I slowly stepped out the shower and dried myself up, I wrapped the towel around my chest and walked out the bathroom. Damp spread out as I opened the door, I slowly walked to my bedroom. I turned the knob and walked inside; I stepped inside and opened my closet. I took my pajamas out and dropped my towel, I put on my pajamas. I took my towel and put them on the rack near the door. I sat on my bed next to the jacket; I took it and pushed it against my chest. I felt the warmth it radiated, so familiar. I lay down with the jacket covering my body; I thought about him, everything was so different, so painful, so familiar.

**The next morning**

I dreamt about him, he lied on top of me in the same position as yesterday. His breath broke against my face, the warmth of his hand caressing my cheek, his dark brown eyes looking deeply into mine. 'Rose, I'll never let you fall. Remember that.' His hot voice said comforting as he closed his eyes and leant in, my heartbeat raced in excitement. I closed my eyes and anticipated his firm hot lips, I felt his warmth almost touching my lips. Suddenly, 'Beep beep beep' my alarm clock went off. I sighed dreamily as I sat up in my bed, the jacket still covering my stomach. I slowly stood up and put on my blue T-shirt and my white skirt. I walked into the bathroom and did my hair and makeup; I put my bag on my shoulder and put the jacket in it. I walked down to the kitchen and made breakfast for myself. After eating I went out the door and towards school, I walked along looking into the sky, wondering about him. I sighed, I actually hoped that something would happen that he would talk to he, or touch me. I walked into the classroom, sitting on the spot where I sat the first time. I looked around to see him. The class started and everyone became silent, the teacher spoke and spoke over an uninteresting subject. Which allowed me to think about him, where could he be? Suddenly a loud bang was heard, all our heads turned to the door, it was him. He looked very calm, not even hasty in the fact that he missed half the class. 'Good morning Mr. Long, take a seat' Professor Lineman said casually as he wasn't surprised that it was him who was late. He walked by on his casual way, but he stopped as he saw me sitting there. He hesitated and looked around for another seat, he sighed to the fact that there was none left. He reluctantly walked to the seat next to me and took his books out, he seriously looked forwards. I kept looking at him, there was the same hurt feeling I felt when he left me. What could be so devastating, I'll ask him later. He glanced a short glance at me, looking at my face. He quickly turned away as he saw that I looked back, a cute blush came across his face. It made my face blush too, he is so handsome.

The hour passed and the bell rang, he quickly stood up and took a step only to crash into me. 'Why do you keep walking off?' I said to him as I looked seriously in his eyes, they were clouded with regret. He sighed 'I knew I had to come on time' he muttered to himself as he looked down, 'Please answer me' I said as I raised his chin. I saw his eyes again, they were hurt. 'Please Rose, forget about me, Please' he pleaded. 'No, I have this feeling I only get around you, why do you feel so familiar?' I said seriously. He opened his mouth, he took a breath and wanted to say something, only it didn't came out. He took his bag and slung it over his shoulder, 'Please Rose, I don't care about you' he said as he tried to be casual, to hide his lies, but it didn't work. I could look through his voice; they were filled with regret and pain. 'You do, I know you do. Please be true to me, tell me the truth, please' I said pleadingly. He closed his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath 'I really don't feel anything for you, am I clear?' he said with his eyes closed and his voice trembling as he walked off, 'No you are not clear, I know you have feelings for me. At least I have for you.' I yelled after him as my eyes began to get watery. I saw him stop in his tracks; he stood there for a moment before running off.

**After school**

I stood there on the rooftop of our building; it was the only place where I could be without thinking about anything. I stood there leaning against the fence; I looked over the beautiful orange sky, the setting sun, the big harbor with many boats, the seabirds flying around, people walking, the traffic going. Everything looked so peaceful from here. Suddenly I saw a big red object flying through the sky, it's big, it's red, it has batwings, a long tail, green scales on his back, yellow scales on its belly, a lizard like head, and it's a dragon… I leant over the fence to see it from a close range; its familiar face looked at me. 'You' I said surprised, his eyes widened 'Rose' he yelled as I felt a hard hit on my head.

**You know who's POV**

Flying around the city, patrolling, securing stuff you know the normal things, I tried to remove my thoughts about Rose. Why did she still try to be with me, or even talk with me? I tried everything, ignore her, dump her, but everything failed. It always ended in me saving Rose from anything that could hurt her, it lies in my heart. I would never see her being hurt and walk by doing nothing, I can't. Suddenly I heard a surprised call from the west; I looked to the side and saw Rose. But even more importantly I saw him. My eyes widened and I felt my heart skip a beat, he pushed her… 'Rose' I screamed as I dived after her. I saw her fall down, her beautiful eyes closed, the mascara around her face watered, her curling blond hair waving along with the wind, her lips so red, her face so innocent, her body unaware of the fall. I was around 100 feet away from her and around 100 feet high, which means I have almost no time left. This way I just can't grab her and fly up again, I flew right towards her and caught her with my hands. I turned around in the air and held on to Rose as tight as I could, not even seconds after that I hit the ground, grinding the asphalt off the road, my back burning like hell just as my chest was as Rose was touching me again. I could feel the pain race through my back but on the front I felt happy, I closed my eyes and actually enjoyed the moment with her. I slowly stopped and transformed into my human form, I held on to her, I felt her hand slowly move; I looked in her eyes and saw them open slowly. Those goddess blue eyes pierced through mine, the dazzled look in her eyes quickly turned sparkly as she saw mine look back. I felt pieces of my confidence break off, my resistance failed. I couldn't stop myself, my subconscious drew me to her sweet lips, my brains fought against it, it may be the important organ but there's no stopping real love. She saw my lips coming closer; she closed her eyes and pouted her lips. My head slowly and reluctantly leaned against hers, my mouth twitched, my neck fought fiercely to win, really nothing worked, I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt her head bob down on mine, I opened my eyes and saw her sleep like a rose. I smiled as I gently lay her next to me 'I told you, I'll never let you fall' I whispered in her ear, I stood up and scooped her up in my arms. I heard soft snoring coming from her cute face, as I slowly walked off.

**Sorry for the long wait, I had a bit trouble with the timeline off my story. I already made chapter 5 before this one, so wait for it. It'll be online soon. Plus happy Aprils fool.**


	5. Awake before the Dream

**Seven Long Years**

Chapter 5: Awake before the Dream

**Jake's POV**

She seems so peaceful, lying there in my arms, her bright blue eyes gently closed, her curly blond hairs reflecting the sun, bouncing up and down as I walk, the wind carrying her vanilla sent, her warm body lying against mine, her lips seductively red. I have the feeling nothing can ruin this day anymore.

**Normal POV**

A man standing near the edge, leaning on the railing. His face directed towards Rose and Jake, but his face is covered by the shades of his hood only his small yellow eyes shining slightly in the summer sun. A chuckle was heard, a coldhearted filled with madness type of chuckle, "Seems like I've found myself a little toy" his low and hoarse voice repeated through the air. He slowly turned around, his cape blowing around due to the wind, his chuckle continuing, the evil aura shining off of his body. A small dark magic cloud surrounded him, and as the wind blew the dust away nothing remained.

**Rose's POV**

I was lying with my back to the ground dressed in a red T-shirt and a white skirt, I looked up in the perfect blue sky with pretty white clouds, a sunny sun, and a few birds playfully flying around each other. The soft grasses touching my body, the warm sunlight caressing my face and the wind carefully blowing against my side but my thoughts were somewhere else. Suddenly a shadow blocked the sun, I looked up and saw a familiar face, my heart began to race, the blood pumping through my veins, his chocolate brown eyes looking smooth, his black hair gently waving along with the wind, his pink blouse flapping slowly and his hands in his pockets. "Hey there" he said on a nonchalant tone as he winked, 'Hey there yourself' I said on a playful tone as I sat up. "Mind if I…" he started as he waved his hand to the empty spot next to me, "Yeah sure" I said a bit too fast, and as It punched through to my brains a little blush came over my face. I felt a warm hand over my cheek he turned my face turned to his and saw it only an inch from mine. "You are so… beautiful" he said that with so much passion, it made my eyes watery. Never ever did someone made me cry only using a sentence, but he did. I saw him close in and pout his lips; I closed my eyes and pouted my lips. Every inch he came closer I felt his warmth more and more, his spiky black hairs gently brushed against my forehead giving me Goosebumps all over my back. Our lips slowly met each other; suddenly I felt his hand caressing my neck. It stopped at one spot and rubbed it slowly, a sensational feeling rushed through. As our kiss filled itself with passion, I felt at peace, away with all the mystery, gone with the regret, the sorrow, the pain, there was only love between us. Suddenly a bright light blinded me, and all the warm feeling left my body.

I suddenly felt the warmth of a blanket over my body and a pillow under my head; I slowly opened my eyes and saw a picture of a red and yellow dragon hanging on the ceiling. I felt a heavy headache on the back of my head; I slowly moved my hand and touched a bump. My face contracted in pain, wow that really hurts, where am I? I slowly sat up and looked around, a small white room, a brown closet, a small desk, an old alarm clock that is on 2 AM, an old computer, two doors a blue office chair and… him. I eyed him; he was fast asleep sitting on a old blue desk chair with his muscled arms clenching a seemingly old photograph, his broad muscled and tanned chest undressed and covered in bloody bandages and scars, his abs slowly rising as he breaths, his black hair pointing to the ground, his calm eyes closed. He reminds me of someone; I slowly stood up and walked towards him. As I closed up I heard him mutter something. "grmpf…. No…. Rose…. Please…. Don't…. no…. don't leave me….I… I love….u….." exited his mouth on a sobbing tone, I stood there looking astonished. It sounded like a nightmare, but he said my name and he loved me. Slowly his eyes opened, they widened at once. 'Rose' he said happily as he jumped up and hugged me with his strong arms. I felt his head on my shoulder, his slow sobs, he really cares about me. "I… I was worried" he whispered in my ear causing those words to echo in my head. I slowly put my arms around him to return the hug, but as I touched his back he yelled out in pain, I quickly release him. "What happened?" I asked concerned, he shot his fists against each other his muscles pumped up and veins popped up. He took a deep breath and held it in, his face turned red and he gritted his teeth as he exhaled the painful look in his eyes left. His breathing turned normal, "I'm sorry" he said as he kneeled down and held his hand on his back. I kneeled before him and raised his chin, his brown eyes shined a bit in the moonlight. "What happened?" I asked as I looked deeply in his eyes, regret and sorrow filled his eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes, "I failed" he said as his voice became shaky. "What do you mean?" I asked him concerned, he closed his eyes and little tears started to swell up in the corners "I failed… I failed to protect you. I tried my best not to love you, it's just …impossible, I love you… forever" he said as he opened his big brown eyes and looked straight into my eyes, penetrating my soul, knocking on the door to my heart. It opened. "You…Do?" I stuttered as I felt a warm hand on my neck pull me towards him. As our foreheads touched I could feel his lips move "Yes, and I am sorry that I haven't told you earlier. Can you forgive me?" he said with his voice filled with regret, "Close your eyes" I whispered romantically. "Is that a Ye-"he said as I took away his ability to talk by kissing him on his lips. I could feel his desire through the kiss; his lips finally craved no more, his mind resolved of all the thoughts. As I slowly pulled away I saw his lips turn into a cute grin, he touched his lips with an uncertain yet satisfied look. "You are truly breathtaking" he said as he closed up and slowly ran his hand through my hair. I looked in his eyes and saw his burning desire; he slowly closed them and pouted his lips. He slowly moved towards my lips, I grinned before pouting them. Our lips met in a fiery kiss filled with passion, the air in my lungs was almost sucked out by this kiss. He put all his passion in this kiss, it felt like he craved so long for this kiss. At least I did, all that time I craved for one kiss without hesitating, remorse, sorrow, and here it is.

**Jake's POV**

The kiss reminded me of the past, the long past between us, the first little taste of Rose's cherry lips, to the passionate kisses that lasted forever. The wet kiss of love we share is so… Right. I gently moved my hand through her blond curling hair as I felt her lips embrace mine, her fingertips slowly touched my spiky hair as her other hand caressed my neck. We slowly pulled away; I licked my lips with my tongue. 'Cherry huh, I like it' I said with a wink. "I… I like it too" she said a bit dazed. "You sound a bit sleepy" I said a bit concerned, "No it's just that I'm a bit shaken" she said with a wink. " Let me help you relax, just turn around" I said on a low voice as Rose slowly turns around with a smile on her face, as I lay my hands on her shoulder I felt a little shudder go through her body. "Relax…" I said smoothly as I gently massaged her shoulder, "See that's better isn't it" I said as I heard her moan relaxed. "Now close your eyes, and slowly breathe in, and out…" I said slowly breathing in on my rhythm, I slowly felt her breathing go the same. I felt her head bob and not even seconds later I heard silent breaths, I gently turned her around and saw her beautiful face, a few strands of her blond hair hanging for her face which moved as Rose breathed, her curling whimpers on the spot where her eyes are closed, the cherry red lips filled with warmth. I slowly scooped her up and gently laid her on my bed; I pulled the warm sheet over her body and patted a few times. "I wish I could tell you…" I whispered in the air "I would be happy if… I could"

**Well there I got through my stupid writhers block, man I hate that. I'm still busy with my exams so don't expect a new update before 14/4. Tell me what you like and what you want in a review, I thank every single one that read my stories, I really didn't thought that I had so many readers actually. Peace out.**

**Dragon Wang.**

**9/4/10.**


	6. Scare and Comfort

**Seven Long Years**

**Chapter 6: Scare and Comfort**

**Rose's POV**

Lying with my face up in a big plain with great green hills, wearing my white skirt and pink shirt, covered with beautiful red roses, little lime green butterflies gently flutter around, the wind blowing the smell of the spring in the air, the warm sunlight showering on my face, the birds twitter and flying around, the little bees happily buzzing around. As I turned on my side I saw his big eyes look directly into mine, his green tips gently caressing my forehead, , 'Hello sunshine' he said on a low tone as he gently caressed my cheek with his hand, a grin appeared on my face. 'Where are we?' I said as the sun blinded my sight, 'Nowhere special' he said on a nonchalant tone. 'Just close your eyes' he added casually as he leant in. I closed my eyes and pouted my lips, suddenly a chilly shiver went through my spine, my body temperature went down, the cold wind picked up, the warm sunlight faded, the birds silenced and a weird aura covered him. I opened my eyes and saw this huge lizard-like face, a scaly dark blue face with small yellow eyes and an evil grin. 'Hello Rose…' his hoarse and dark voice bellowed, I jumped up in shock. 'Where's…' I uttered, 'Jake doesn't matter now, he failed…' he said cruelly before he laughed loudly. I felt lonely and abandoned all the warm feeling disappeared, as if I'm floating around in the Siberian Sea on a cold winter day. The laughter bellowed through my mind erasing all the happy thoughts I had a few moments ago. Suddenly the warmth of a hand placed itself on my side, followed by a faint yell. The yell louder every time replacing the sound of the dragons laughter, 'Rose…..Wake up…..Rose'. The scene slowly faded but the expression of his face printed in my mind.

**The Reality**

'Rose… wake up!' Jake franticly said while shaking me, I felt the sweat drip off of my face, my head felt a bit soggy. As I opened my eyes I saw Jake's concerned eyes, looking at me. He gently placed a strand of my hair behind my ear, 'Everything is all right now' he whispered comfortably. I wrapped my arms around his neck, 'I…I was so scared…' I said while sobbing. 'Calm now, it was all a bad dream. I'm here with you…' he said as he gently raised my chin and looked into my eyes. His comfortably eyes made me relax a bit, 'Tell me, what happened?' he asked as his forehead touched mine. '…We were… lying on a plain… we almost kissed and then… you turned into a… a dragon… an evil one' I said uncertain. He squinted his eyes and his mouth opened a bit, he looked so confused. Then his calm grin came up again, 'Rose… you were having a bad dream, Just relax' he said on a low and relaxing tone as he stood up. 'Come, looks like sleeping isn't what you need right now' he said with a grin as he scooped me up out off his bed and carried me in his strong arms. I silently laid my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. As Jake stopped he gently put me on the couch and turned the TV on, some romantic movie was on. He sat down next to me, as he was watching the movie I gently crept up to him, feeling his breath on my face, smelling his comfortable smell, touching his warm body. He quickly turned his face towards me, making me jump up a bit. I quickly returned to my spot, a friendly grin appeared on his face. He patted on a spot close to him,' Come on, relax I'm not going to eat you…' he said comforting, I slowly sat down close to him, and he looked into my eyes. 'Come on, there's nothing to worry about, I'll protect you' he said with his cocky yet cute grin, it somehow soothed me and I relaxed. He put his arm around my shoulder; his body gave me the warm feeling as I crept up on him. He slowly caressed my cheek with his hand and he looked deeply into my eyes with his chocolate brown eyes, I smiled again, 'I love you… Jake' I said romanticly, I slowly closed my eyes and pouted my lips. I felt his firm and warm lips brush against mine, the eccentric feeling in my lips made me forget what I dreamt about, it made me feel special, and save.

**Jake's POV**

How does she know my name, Crap that means…The Dark Dragon. I need to try to make her feel as save as possible. But I can't help it but to be afraid, afraid of losing her. I longed for her so long, and I finally have her. I'll make sure that I won't lose her again…

**Sorry for the long wait, had a major writhers block (man I hate that). And sorry for the small story, I'll promise the next one will be longer. For the ones that are wondering if I'm continuing my other stories, Yes I will after I finished this one (I hate that I have several characters for Jake and storylines, that's why I want to do one story at a time.)**

**Dragon Wang**

**22/4/10 **


	7. Edu Long

**Seven Long Years**

**Chapter 7: Edu Long **

**Normal POV**

The bright morning sun lightly covered the glass structure where there were many people, walking around, sitting in the shade of a tree studying, lying on the soft green grass relaxing, everyone was somehow happy to be in college. Nobody actually looked up as a cold gust of wind went through the area, strong footsteps clattering hard as he walked, his broad, muscled and 6 feet 2 high body moving around in a black long sleeved shirt, pitch black jeans and a pair of black sneakers, his spiky dark blue hair standing up, he closely examined every inch of the college while his sunglasses covered his eyes. He was walking up the stairs to the entrance, but a group of jocks blocked his way. Brad Morton the leader of the football team stood up. He squinted his eyes and examined Brad, 'What's your problem, pup' Brad said on a threatening tone as he spread his arms. He stood there looking into the sky bored, ignoring Brad. 'Hey I'm talking to you' Brad said loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. As everyone looked at Brad, everyone knew he was about to explode while the one he was talking to remained calm and slightly bored. 'You need to learn respect, pup' Brad said as he pushed him. He reacted quickly, he stepped to the left, grabbed Brads back with his left hand, he kicked on Brad's left leg, making him loose his balance and pushed him to the ground with his hand. He bowed down placing his face an inch from Brad's. He raised his sunglasses, looked in Brad's eyes and grinned widely, 'You're pathetic' he whispered in his ear. A cold shudder went through Brad's body, making him even more crippled than he was before. He slowly rose and looked around the campus before he headed into the building.

**Rose's POV**

Sitting on Jake's lap with my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist, I was looking at his face. He was staring through the window and into the blue skies, the gentle spring breeze carrying the floating clouds. 'Um Jake, how long is it from here to College?' I asked uncertain as I saw the clock ticking on 8.18 AM. 'Around 10 minutes' he replied slightly distracted. 'Can you dress in 2 minutes?' I asked as I turned Jakes face towards mine and looked into Jake's brown eyes, 'You're talking to the expert' he said with a little grin. 'That sounds like a challenge' I said returning the grin, 'I accept' Jake said as he gently laid me next to him and ran into the bedroom. I was looking at the door while thinking about his cute smile, his great heart, and his ability to make me feel… special. I let out a sigh, 'What are you sighing about?' he said as he opened the door and showed himself. He was wearing a white blouse with his sleeves stroked up, his casual black jeans and his white sneakers. 'And how long did I take?' he asked with his arms spread out and a cocky grin, 'tisk tisk, you're 10 seconds too late' I said as I looked at my watch. 'So what's the penalty' he said as he placed his face near mine, 'What about… you help me with my homework on Dragons?' I said ignoring his sign and winking to him as I stood up. A little grin came across Jake's face, 'Let's get going then' he said as he put on his black shoulder bag. I let out a little giggle, Jake turned around to see me. As he turned I could see his cute smile on his face, 'Come on let's go' Jake said not all too enthusiastic as he opened the door.

We were almost sprinting towards college; Jake was extremely fast even with his heavy books. Instead of walking along the main road, Jake used the ally's. After making dozens of sharp turns, Jake stopped just in front of a 10 feet high wall blocking the road. 'Ok Rose' he said as he began crouch, 'Ok just put your left foot on my hands, then I'll push you' he said confidently. My mouth opened, 'Over that?' I said stupefied. 'Do you trust me?' he asked as his chocolate brown eyes locked with mine. I sighed, 'Alright' I said as I walked towards Jake. I placed my foot on Jake's hands, slowly but surely I rose up. The wall I was looking at was now below me, and a few blocks from here I could see the building. I swooped my left foot over the edge and sat there as I saw that Jake began to walk backwards, he ran towards the wall and simply climbed up. 'Crap, this is HIGH' I said to myself as I looked down, Jake already jump down and landed neatly on the floor. 'Don't worry Rose, I'll catch you' he said as he spread his arms. Seeing his near black eyes shine with confidence overwhelmed me, I lost my balance and fell down. I closed my eyes and hoped that it will not hurt too much. After flying through the sky for a few moments, I felt two warm arms clamp on me. I opened my eyes and looked directly in Jake's brown eyes, 'You ok?' he asked friendly. 'Thanks…' I muttered as my head tilted down, Jake held on me with one hand as the other slowly glided down off of my cheek and tilted my head up. Immediately my eyes saw these deep brown eyes filled with confidence, 'There's no need to be afraid when I'm around you' he said on a low voice. The low voice is so confident, so strong, so… comforting. I'm losing it in his eyes; they sucked me in without hesitation. Slowly I leant in with my lips pouted, before I closed my eyes I could see Jake's eyes sparkle. His firm lips slowly covered my lips, sharing his warmth, smelling his slight sweet scent, feeling his desire. He stroked my hair with his hand as I gently pulled him towards me with mine. Suddenly a loud bell rang, we quickly stopped. As we both pulled away Jake said 'Crap' on a casual way, 'Was that the bell?' I asked to Jake, he nodded slowly as he began to walk.

**Jake's POV**

**After College**

Walking through the hall on my way home I suddenly stopped, seeing Rose wave towards me. I waved back with a grin as Rose walked towards me. She looked quite nervous, 'is there something?' I asked her questioning. She let out a little sigh, 'Um you know this ball everyone is talking about?' she asked nervously. My face soothed, 'Yes…' I said expectantly. 'Do you already have someone to go with you?' she asked as she raised her head and looked directly in my eyes, those oceanic blue eyes shining as the sunlight crashes on them. 'Uh, no' I said teasingly. 'YES' she exclaimed. As she noticed me looking at her, she realized she said that out loud. 'Um I meant, do you want to go with me to the ball then?' she asked with a grin. 'Sorry I've never gone to balls' I said still teasing her. 'Ow…' she said defeated. I raised her chin with the tip of my finger and looked deeply in her eyes, 'But there's always a first' I said with a wink. 'Pick you up at sevenish' I said on a low voice, I saw those big eyes shine with happiness again. She quickly gave me a peck on my cheek; I slowly touched the spot with my hand 'Is that a yes?' I said with a grin. She looked so happy standing there as if she asked someone out for the first time, 'hey um can I have you address' I asked sheepishly. Rose scribbled something on a piece of paper, 'Here plus my phone number' she said as she handed it over to me. 'Got to go, bye' she said as she waved happily as she left.

**Normal POV**

Looking at Jake and Rose out a different corner we could see a dark shadow, an abnormal cold and evil aura surrounded the shadow. 'So they are going to the ball together huh, that's nice' the shadow murmured on a weird way. One second later the shadow faded away into nowhere.

**I just want to thank everyone that reviews me just that you know reviews always make my day. **

**29/04/10**

**Dragon Wang**


	8. Taking The Shot

**Seven Long Years**

**Chapter 8: Taking the Shot**

**Jake's POV**

So long, it has been so long that I have been tricking Rose, playing the fool with Rose, just to protect her. I don't know if it will save her from him, but I will stop at nothing to protect her… Nothing will be an obstacle.

**Rose's POV **

'Congrats' a somehow happy yet slight sad voice said, while jumping in front of him in full happiness. 'Hey that took a while for you to find one.' Dad said dryly as he leans against the doorpost. 'Oh dad I'm so happy that I am going to my first ball, and even with a dream man. Dad he's so cute, handsome, strong, nice and caring.' I said with this dreamy look on my face while imagining us dancing on the ball, feeling the warm breath crash against my face, our lips almost touching. 'Earth to Rose' Dad said interrupting my dream; I glared after him, which he returned with a smile. 'We're going to eat in a half hour, don't go away for a whole night again.' Dad said as he was walking towards the kitchen. 'Thanks dad…' I said sarcastic as I walked up the stairs.

**Jake's POV**

'Man I'm looking good' I murmured to myself as I looked into the mirror on my room, dressed in a pitch black suit, a slight yellow tie, a striped blouse with pink and white, pitch black pants, pitch black shoes and for the first time in my whole life, I did my hair with wax. I looked at my watch, "6.30" it said. I turned around and took the bouquets of flowers, 'Perfect' I said out loud as I began to walk out my house and towards Rose's.

Standing there in front of Rose's house, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few moments later the door opened and revealed a muscled blond man in a blue blouse and jeans, 'Ah Jake isn't it, I've heard many great things from Rose' he said on a very happy tone as he took my hand and began to shake it hard. 'Come… come in. Every one that saved Rose from drowning and a huge fall is a friend of mine' he said as he swung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his house. He closed the door and turned to me, 'Ah rose's for Rose…' he said as he opened his arms. 'You know, this is the first time Rose actually fell for someone. So between us, screw up and you'll want to be in idontknowwhereistan, got it?' he whispered as he looked into my eyes with these intense blue eyes. 'Understood' I said as I grinned, her first love huh?

'Hey Dad, how does this look' a warm voice said from above the stairs, as I looked up I saw Rose. Her beautiful curling blond hair in a loose high knot, her cute lips cherry red, her whimpers long and black, long and stylish silver earrings, a fitting silver necklace, these long sleeved white gloves, her perfect fitted pink dress, her lovely long legs showing through a gap on the side, her pink high heels. 'Wow… Jake… you're here already' Rose said silently. I saw her closing up as she walked down the stairs. I just know my jaw hung there loosely open, I pulled myself together 'Hey…Rose, you look… stunning' I said still a bit stunned. 'Hi Jake… you look…handsome yourself' She replied after looking me in my eyes with a dreamy gaze. 'Um… Here they are for you' I said quickly as I held out the roses. 'Awww that's so sweet' She said as she looked at the roses and a smile appeared on her beautiful face. She held her arms around my chest, I pulled away enough to look her in her eyes, I could see happiness swirl around in her Celeste blue eyes. After staring in each other's eyes for a moment 'Hey… You guys are going to be late' Rose's Dad said interrupting the moment. 'Um, Thanks dad, Bye' Rose said as she grabbed my hand and began to walk outside. He patted my shoulder and whispered in my ear and smiled 'Don't forget, Try and Die'.

**Rose's POV**

Walking over the street hand in hand with Jake, my head leaning against Jake's shoulder I could see Jake's face with an orange glow. 'Hey Rose, could I ask you something?' Jake asked, 'Uhm, Ok.' I replied as he turned his face to me. I saw him inhale a deep breath and open his mouth, his eyes fixed on mine, 'Uhm, so I'm your first huh?' he asked with a kind smile. I felt little blushes come up on my cheeks, 'Yep' I said silently. 'And am I doing it a bit good? Because you are mine too' he said insecurely. I saw these golden sparkles in his brown eyes 'You're the worst' I said coldly. I saw his eyes look down defeated and his lips pout, I gently touched his chin and raised it enough for my lips to reach his firm lips. I quickly pulled back, leaving him in a state of desire. A grin came across Jake's face. 'Hey the party is starting already, let's go!' I said enthusiastically as I heard the loud bass sound pounding. I took Jake's hand and together we ran towards college.

Jake opened the door and bowed, 'After you.' He said with a smile. 'Thank you' I said walking into a darkened room with masses of people dancing, the big banners hanging around, the huge stereo system pumping. 'Hey Rose I'm going to the toilet, wait for me.' Jake said as he left. I looked around but my mind with Jake, he's so handsome, so kind, so gentle and so cute when he's insecure. 'Hey Rose I'm back, let dance' a voice said. 'Jake, are you alright, you sound a bit…'. 'Oh it's because I'm nervous being around such a beautiful girl' he said with a cocky grin. He took my hand firmly and dragged me to the dance floor, somehow it didn't felt good. A slow song came up and Jake wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing my head against his shoulder. It missed something, the warmth, the romance, it isn't Jake. I pushed him away 'Go away freak!' I yelled at him. 'What's up babe, it's me' he said surprised as he opened his arms to embrace me, 'You aren't Jake' I said looking him in his eyes, he squinted them. A grin came across his face, a terrible grin, an evil grin. 'You're smart, or you are madly in love' he said with his hoarse and cold voice as he pointed his finger towards me, as he turned his palm he revealed a gun pointed at me. I closed my eyes and hoped for a miracle. Suddenly I felt warmth covering my body, holding me, protecting me. A loud gunshot sounded over the loud bass sound, and at once screams were heard. I opened my eyes and saw Jake; his face forced a smile, his eyes flashed with fire and his veins pumped up. 'You alright?' he said with a painful look on his face. He quickly turned and faced him, his pitch black suit revealing a hole right on his shoulder. 'What do you think you're doing?' Jake said fiercely. 'Hello there Jake, do you recognize me?' He replied with a grin. Suddenly a huge black cloud covered the imposter, Jake quickly turned around, his face in shock as he pushed me away with immense strength. I flew several feet backwards and hit my head on a wall.

**Jake's POV**

Crap, the Dark Dragon. I dragooned up and a mixture of blue, yellow and red clouds covered me. As the clouds disappeared, I could see him. 'Are you afraid, Jake?' he said with mock. 'I can't be afraid, Edu' I said looking into his yellow eyes. His body around 9 feet high, his giant muscles pumped up, his armored scales deep black, and his wings dark blue. 'This time you've crossed the line' I said fiercely, 'Oh just like that time I've killed your Gramps, and your Father, and your Mother, and next one up is the last one you have, the fun part is, you can't stop me' he said with his maniacal eyes and he ended in a loud laughter. Time for talking is over, I quickly rushed to him and slammed my right hand against his face, the momentum I had enough to ram him against the wall, little pieces wall flying around. Suddenly I felt a tail curl around my left leg, I raised my left leg but he pushed me away, I managed to stay on my feet. 'Seems like I've hit a weak spot huh?' Edu said while his face bleeded slightly. He kicked sideward's towards my milt, I raised my left leg to block and shot out my right fist. He grabbed it with his right fist and spun around hitting my head with his left fist. I smashed my head against the wall, leaving a huge hole in it. Edu bursts out in laughter, 'You are losing Jakie, spare me my energy and run away.' He said mocking. 'Never' I replied feeling my anger boiling up in my veins. Suddenly Edu grabbed my skull and pincer it, 'Listen to me Jake, I give you one more chance and I will let everyone live, this is the last one you have. Join me and together we shall rule.' Edu said as he raised his free left hand in the air. I saw his undefended underbelly; I quickly strike out hitting him clean on his spleen. Edu's face contracted in pain; he curled up and clenched his belly. At once I placed a fist on his face, making him lift off of the ground and fly backwards. After rolling a few feet he stopped and quickly stood up. 'He he, seems like a no huh?', he said as he grabbed something, or someone, Rose!. 'I ask you, do you love her' he said with a cruel smile as a few trails of blood streamed down his face. I bit my lip and hoped for a good outcome, I reluctantly nodded my head never losing sight of Rose. 'Now kneel for me' Edu said laughing. I reluctantly did, at once I felt his knee on my face. I flew backwards and landed on my back. Edu slowly walked towards me, dragging Rose with him and sat on my waist. 'And how does it feel, to stand face to face with someone who shall kill you?' Edu said while his blood dripped on my face. 'You'd better ask yourself' I said confidently, he smirked and quickly punched to my face. I skillfully grabbed his right hand and pulled me up to his shoulder; I wrapped my arm around his head and turned over. 'So it seems like the little fox has got some little tricks left. ' Edu said still with his cocky smirk on his face. 'Let her go!' I demanded as I raised my fist. 'Jakie, lighten up, Love is overrated.' Edu said as he looked at Rose. Suddenly it snapped, rage flowed through my veins, my body felt hotter and hotter with every pump my heart made, all my thoughts canceled everything only one remained, "Desire to SHUT his mouth".

I grabbed his already bleeding head, and punched him so hard I felt my fist bleed. Ignoring this feeling I kept punching. I curled my tail around his waist, bowed fore over and pushed myself off the ground with my legs launching Edu with the momentum and my tail. Seeing him crash through the wall, I quickly stood up and ran after him. I quickly jumped on him ready to punch again, but he quickly put his weight backwards and launched me into the sky. I opened my wings and hovered in the air, Edu quickly followed me flapping his enormous wings in the air. 'Hehe, you really want to protect her huh, don't worry she'll join your family soon enough, but not before you join them.' He said with his face covered with cuts, bruises and blood seeping out. He quickly flew towards me and opened his mouth spitting out his black flames at me. I flew at him, opened my own mouth and spat out my red hot flames at him. I quickly did a barrel roll and ended up next to him. I placed my left arm around his waist and dragged him along to the ground. Feeling him trying to resist, I clamped on to him with my tail. Hitting the floor with him first and landing on his stomach a moment later. Edu looked into my eyes, I could see something, something I've never saw in his eyes, he was afraid. He suddenly smiled 'Don't worry, She'll join you and your family' he said as a black cloud embraced him and disappeared with him.

I transformed again and looked around, everywhere holes, the walls cracking, everything trampled. I slowly walked towards Rose, It seemed like she was asleep, her light blue eyes closed, her red lips pouted, her blond curling hair lying all around her. She's totally unaware what happened, but I can't hide it anymore, I need to tell her…

**Ok, first things first.**

**I want to apologize for the long wait, long things short: I had no time, no inspiration and no computer.**

**Second of all: if you reply with a question, please give me an option to give an answer. Because I've seen question but they come from people with no account. **

**Okihctym : They are dead, will explain this later on.**

**JakeRoss2 : Sorry, I rather use my method.**

**Third of all: everyone who read this, THANKS FOR WAITING!. I appreciate that you took time of your busy life and read my story, I hope you enjoy it and put even more time in it and give me some criticisms or even if you like, praises. Anyhow Thanks.**

**Dragon Wang. **

**22/05/10**


	9. Entering: the Dream

**Seven Long Years**

**Chapter 9: Entering: the Dream**

**Jake's POV **

Man why can't I be normal, why can't I be around Rose without worrying about her being save. Every time I am around her I feel like I'm flying, all the sorrow goes away, every single worry doesn't matters, all my feelings being replaced by happiness, love and then the thought comes again, I can't be with her, I would only endanger her. This thought is killing me, I need to say it, and I need to say it now.

**Rose's POV**

I lied down on a cold grayish floor, in a weird gray corridor; I pushed myself up and looked around. I saw doors and above them names, some familiar, some not but all of them were closed. As I walked forwards I saw an open one, I stood near it and I saw the name "Jacob Luke Long" so that's his name. I gently shoved the door open and I silently passed by, I walked into the room and saw a huge open space, the gentle skies with clouds covering the view, the sun shining bright, the birds flying around, the gentle whispers of the wind caressing the bright green tree's. In front of me was a house, with an open basement. A rocky path pointed my way and as a strange feeling pulled me towards the basement, I came closer and closer. I slowly walked down the dark stairs, I stood on the floor and I saw a huge screen, two chairs and…Jake.

I slowly crept up to him, 'I knew you would come' he said casually without looking at me. I shot up in shock, 'How did you know? What is this place? Where am I?' I said confused. 'Hold on, I'll answer those questions after I got mine. But come to my side first' he said seriously, I slowly walked to his side but he still didn't looked at me. He whispered in my ear 'Do you trust me?' I stood there trembling on my feet 'What are you going to do?' I asked afraid, 'Do you trust me or do you not? Say the second one and I will leave you forever; say the first one and I will explain everything. Now do you trust me, or do you not?' he looked at me and I saw his face. I saw his pain, his sorrow, his grief, and his hope. Hope that I would trust him, that I would remain at his side forever. 'Yes…'I silently said, 'Are you sure?' he asked as he looked straight in my eyes, I saw his eyes twinkle a bit at my answer, 'Yes' I said a bit louder, 'Yes I trust you' I said confidently.

A grin appeared on his face, 'Ok let's go then' he said as he stood up and grabbed my hands with his. I saw his sorrow disappear, this painful feeling I felt as I was around him, the familiar feeling return together with the warmth, and finally his warm cute smile standing there on his face confidently. He slowly leant in and I closed my eyes, I awaited his firm and hot lips. He teasingly brushed his lips against mine and I felt the heat go into my system, the passion flow through my veins, and I felt no single sign of sorrow, pain or regret as we kissed with more and more passion. He gently stroke my hair with his hands while I hung my arms around his neck, I felt his warm hands go lower and stopped at my lower back. He rubbed there making my back go crazy; I have never felt like this before I felt his confidante love, his love for me. We both reluctantly pulled away as we had no air, we stood there still embracing each other, sharing our warmth, our breathing synced and our eyes locking. 'Are you ready?' he said romantically while out of breath, 'When I'm with you, I'm always ready' I said confident, he smiled broadly. 'Let's go then' he said as he took one of my hands and walked to the flat screen, he grabbed the top and tore it down 'What are you doing?' I asked shocked as a weird opening appeared, 'Do you trust me?' he said with a mysterious smile. I grinned and we both stepped through the opening.

Suddenly we were falling down out the sky, I looked down and saw the ground close up rapidly, I quickly closed my eyes and hoped, hoped that it won't hurt, hope that Jake would save me. I felt the wind blowing hard in my face; I could hear the ground close up rapidly. Suddenly I heard wings flap right under me, it grabbed me and flew up. I could feel myself trembling in its giant hands, but somehow it didn't felt weird, as if I felt it more often.

As I regained the courage to open my eyes, I could see the ground flashing by below me. But as its hands began to move me up, I quickly closed my eyes again, still something in me says to feel secure, and I do. As the hands stopped moving, I could feel that I was sitting on something, something scaly. I quickly held on to the scales. 'Were you scared?' Jake's voice sounded as if he would burst out in laughter. I still clamped on to the scales, harder and harder, still afraid of falling. 'Come on Rose, open your eyes' Jake said encouraging. After a while I opened my eyes and saw that I sat on a Dragon's back, I froze and fell to the side. 'Rose!' Jake's yelled out loud, I heard the wings flap harder and close up quickly. At once I felt two firm arms wrap around me, suddenly I felt warmth scorching through me, security filled my mind, I wasn't afraid anymore. I could feel that I was sitting on it again. 'Don't be scared Rose' Jake said comforting. 'Now open your eyes' he added softly. I slowly opened my eyes again.

His dragon-like face turned to me with his confident grin, he opened his mouth and Jake's voice came out of his mouth, 'Open your eyes and relax Rose' his calm and trusty voice said. I took a little glance of my surroundings, I could only see a blue sky the first time but as I kept glancing longer and longer I could see the beauty of the sky, the white clouds floating calmly on the wind, the sun shining brightly over the whole area, the beautiful flowers covering the fields below us, the wind calmly caressing my body, the birds flying around, us flying right next to them. Slowly but surely I could open my eyes and they remained open, I liked the sight of the sky now. 'It's beautiful' I said amazed as we flew towards the setting sun, the orange sunlight covering the clouds giving them a mysterious orange color, the still warm sunlight shining brightly on our faces, our faces next to each other as I bowed forwards. 'You really want to know me huh?' Jake said deeply in thoughts. I slowly nodded on his question, he sighed a relieved sigh. 'Where do I start? Ah I know' he said as he ripped a tear in this perfect world, we quickly flew through it and we landed near some school.

'This is where we first met' Jake said as he returned into his normal self, dressed in his black jeans, tight white T-shirt and his red leather jacket. I saw a girl with curling blond hair, a white skirt, a blue T-shirt, and some books in her arms 'Hey that's me!' I yelled out as I saw her face turn around when. 'First school day, 8.13 AM' Jake said as he pointed to someone on a skateboard, he was coming towards me quickly. 'Watch out!' I yelled to him, Jake chuckled 'This is one of my memories' he said with a grin. Suddenly we heard a crashing sound; Jake took my hand and began to walk towards the spot. Slowly but surely I saw what happened, Jake crashed against me and made me fall to the floor, on Jake. I saw our eyes lock and my face soothed up, it's all so familiar but why don't I remember anything of this. I slowly stood up and began to gather my fallen books; Jake helped and grabbed one, the same one I wanted to grab. Our hands touched and I saw that I liked the feeling of that, 'Hey' Jake said, 'Hey yourself' I smoothly said hiding my excitement. Our eyes locked again only to be interrupted by the bell, 'Need to go, late for class.' I said as I stood up. 'Ok, see you later?' Jake said a bit uncertain, I smiled. 'I'll takes that as a yes' he said with his confident grin. We both smiled and walked away to our classes.

I turned my face to Jake and I saw a grin on his face, 'Best pick-up line ever' Jake said dryly as he looked into my eyes. I felt a smile cover my face, 'But why don't I remember you?' I asked Jake seriously. At once I saw his grin disappear, 'Can you handle the truth?' Jake said with a sad face. I slowly nodded my head, Jake sighed deeply. 'Ok let's go then' he said as he ripped another hole in the air. Jake grabbed my hand with both hands and looked deeply in my eyes, 'Do you really want to know?' he asked with his eyes fixed on mine. 'Yes' I said curiously. 'Alright' Jake said as he held on to my hand and walked through the hole.

**Ok another week passed, another story online. I'm a bit busy with school, so please don't blame me for slow updates. Please do review, it encourages me to write. **

**Dragon Wang**

**30/05/10**


	10. Memories

**Seven Long Years**

**Chapter 10: Memories**

**Jake's POV**

Confused, mistakes, sorrow, sadness, loneliness, I felt it all. Memories, memories of times when I felt it, times when Rose hated me, despised me, at least my species.

**Rose's POV**

The bright sun covered scene of buildings replaced itself for a dark, chilly scene in the forest. Every time I exhaled I can see the air move, suddenly a chilly shudder went up through my spines and spread throughout my whole body, 'Where are we?' I asked as I placed my arms around me, 'it's my memories, everything will explain itself' Jake said on a sad tone as he closed his eyes for a few moments, I think I saw something wet in his eyes coming up. Jake slowly walked towards a tree; he calmly leant against it and closed his eyes. I walked up next to him, I could see something shine in the corner of my eye, and suddenly a fighting noise was heard. I saw someone in some weird green outfit talking to …Jake? I walked closer and saw them talk, she held a staff up and was about to kill him. I came closer again, 'Rose. No!' the Dragon yelled stopping me in my tracks, 'What? What did you called me?' I stuttered as my face turned confused.

'Rose, if you want to say goodbye say it to my human face' he said as he turned into himself. 'Rose it's me' Jake said defeated, 'Jake?' I stammered as I removed my hood. I charged towards him again and saw his eyes close; I cut him loose and ran right past me, leaving him behind entangled. I saw my face as I ran away, I was hurt and confused. 'I am a dragon, you were a Dragon hunter.' Jake said as he put his hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw the pain in his eyes. 'We weren't destined to be together, but we longed so long for each other.' He said as his hand slowly moved over my cheek, it gave me that special feeling I had when Jake touched me. We looked into each other's eyes and leant in, suddenly a beeping sound was heard, Jake slowly pulled away to look on his watch. His eyes widened, 'Hmm, 4 AM, one last memory' he said on a sad tone as the scene of the forest turned into a high building in the middle of New York.

A weird ceremonial was held, dozens of hunters standing everywhere, everyone holding people down, one big man standing in the middle with a crystal skull raised in the sky. 'By the phaeton of Aztec skulls, I hereby wish for the destruction of all- Argh' the man fell with his face on the stone cold ground and as he fell it revealed… Me? I grabbed the skull and raised it in the air '– the destruction of all Huntsclan' I finished the sentence. I saw Jake's face fill with terror; the skull sent a huge shockwave in the air. Every man that stood there, their dragon birthmark began to glow, just as mine. Everyone began to rise in the air with excruciating pain, and they disappeared. I removed the chains around Jake; he immediately turned into his human self.

'Rose why did you do-' he said full with disbelief, ' I said there was only one way that this could end, and this is it… with the destruction of the Huntsclan' I said certain. Jake put his warm hands on my shoulder, 'but you are one of them, that means' Jake said with his mouth hanging loosely, his eyes literally dying as he looked at mine. 'I know what it means, but even if we destroy the skulls, they know your human identity Jake. They'll find your family, as they did with mine. This way they'll be save, they'll all be save' I said while touching his cheek with my hand. 'But' Jake stuttered as I began to rise in the air, I saw tears leave my eyes as I saw his, 'Thank you Jake, for everything. I'll never forget you' I said while in the air. 'Rose, No' he said as he grabbed my hand. 'Jake let go, I'll be ok, I promise, I'll be ok' I said as I looked in his brown eyes. His hand gently let me slip away in the air, Jake quickly took a skull and raised it in the air. ' I wish that Rose was never taken by the Huntsclan' Jake said hopefully as the skulls began to glow, and made another shockwave right after me. All the memories came back to me, our kiss, my Huntsclan, our dream dates, everything. Jake stood there for a moment with sparkles of hope in his eyes, then he turned mad, he threw the skull on the ground and all the others followed. 'Consider them destroyed' Jake said angry as he stormed off in his dragon form. As he stormed past me, I saw tears in his angry eyes flow down his cheeks.

I turned around to see Jake storm off, but I bumped against Jake. I looked up to see his face; I saw the same expression the angry one had. 'I wished it turned out differently, but I'm so happy now that I told you this burden' he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. 'You, why?, Why didn't you told me, Why?' I stuttered, 'I was afraid, afraid that he would try to get you, and he did…' he said defeated, 'I'm sorry, I longed too much for you' he said sadly as he closed his eyes to prevent the tears to roll out his eyes. I gently laid my hand on his cheek, 'Open your eyes' I said confidently. His eyes opened and revealed his red eyes filled with tears, our eyes locked and a small grin appeared on his face. 'I'm glad that you did… I've missed you' I whispered in his ear. I pouted my lips and leant in; I saw his grin before I closed my eyes.

**I never let you down I'ma shine on sight  
Keep your mind on your grind and off mine alright  
Hard Imma ball on them squares I float  
Quarter million dollar cars everywhere I go  
I know in the lead it may see it might be  
But no matter what they doing they don't do it like me  
Like a G I hold it down for the town I'm at  
And I flash like that  
Recognise I'M BACK!  
**

**And with that my newest story ends. **

**So how do you like my newest chapter, as I hope you like it, I've spent quite a long time getting the quotes right. After a few weeks filled with mind consuming homework and exams my vacation has illegally begun. Wohoo.**

**Please leave a review, and help me to my new set goal: 100 reviews.**

**Thanks for taking your time to read my story.**

**26/06/2010**

**Wang**


	11. In The Cage Of The Dragon

**Seven Long Years**

**Chapter 11: In the Cage of the Dragon.**

**Jake's POV**

Finally our lips met, our lips synced with passion, passion that blew my mind, my mind that had been spoiled by pain, pain caused by lies, lies I've been telling Rose, Rose my love, my only love…

The soft curved cherry red lips, softly brushing mine, her little nibbling on my under lip, her hands moving around my back, her soft thighs gently against mine, her perfectly curling blond hair shining in the orange glow of the rising sun, small shadows swiftly passing by as the birds fly over. Her hands touching my back it feels like a fire, my back burning up like an ember by the wind, suddenly I felt the warmth of Rose's lips leave, her soft touching of her hands gone, and her soft thigh float away. I slowly opened my eyes in annoyance, my mouth went open of amazing. The surroundings turned into a dark cavern somewhat lit up by black fires, the ground smaller than a foot leading only one way: forwards. I looked behind looking for another way, but I saw a huge wall. I sighed and took a deep breath of air as I took my first step into the abyss that lied before me.

**Rose's POV**

**It feels so warm here, my back… am I lying down?**

As I opened my eyes, I could see the bright moon and the enormous amount of stars in the sky. 'Where am I?' I said out loud, as I sat up looking around; grassland, trees…. My mouth fell open. I stood in front of a 50 feet high castle. I stood up to look at the castle closer up, but somehow the huge wooden door opens, and a familiar smell comes out of it, it somehow draws me into it. I slowly put foot before foot into the huge hallways of the castle. As I reached the centre of the hall lights passed out and the huge door slammed tight. Seeing that that door is shut I looked around, I saw another door, an open door with lights.

I tried to walk slowly towards the door making as little noise as possible, standing underneath the doorpost I could see a long hall, a hall decorated with banners, all kind of banners, Red, Blue, White, Black and next to it and yellow banner trampled, burned, cut, while the others were perfectly whole. Still walking as slow as possible I reached the door at the long end of the hall. 'Rhaaaarh!' a painful roar sounded loudly, startling me. I opened the door and walked into a darkened room, at the end a door where blue flashes frequently flash, every flash followed by a roar so painful, it cripples my heart as I hear it. I slowly walked through the hall, every time it roars I hold my heart, every time a cold shudders through my back. Standing next to the door, I stood still. No courage to walk and see who screams, who is slowly dying in this weird castle. 'Give her to me' a hoarse voice demand, 'Do I look like I will?' Jake's voice echoed through the large hall, keeping drumming in my head. 'Over my dead body, Edu' Jake screams. 'Challenge taken ' Edu says with a small hint of laughter. A silent pause follows. A silent click was heard. I crossed my heart and closed my eyes…

I waited for a scream, a yell, something. It didn't come. I slowly opened my eyes, I held my breath and looked past the open door, my heart broke when I saw Jake, behind a huge window, his clothes partly burned, ripped, deep bloody cuts covered his body, his deep brown eyes looking dull, his spiky hair dangling towards the ground as Jake's knee touches the ground, blood covered the dark blue stone floor. 'Interesting huh?' Edu's cold voice echoes next to my ear, I felt his cold hand on my shoulder. Quickly I turned around and slammed my elbow into his face. But a misty cloud surrounded his face, followed by a hideous laughter. 'Too easy' he said on his hoarse tone. Suddenly I felt a strong fist slamming into my stomach, flying into the huge room. I felt my stomach contract in pain, tears flow out my eyes, and I felt blood come out of my mouth.

'Rose?' Jake's soft voice said in disbelieves. 'ROSE?' Jake repeated as I saw his deep brown eyes color in a brownish red tint. I saw Jake in a furious rage, I never saw him like this, his muscles grown, and contracted as he tried to slam the huge window. Slowly the slamming sounds lessened, and my sight shrunk. 'Jake' I whispered

**Ok everybody, I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I just couldn't write a whole chapter without being distracted. Seems I'm not somebody who sits behind his computer for the whole SUMMER.( no offence, but it is nerdy), hope you liked this chapter, there are more to come, and if you would like to know the history of Edu Long, follow my other story: The Golden Age : The Making Of A Legend. Please review.**

**Happy Summer vacation everyone.**

**22/07/10**

**Six little day to my birthday WOOT.**

**Wang.**


End file.
